Stalker
by Kitsune Haru Hachi
Summary: Namanya Shouyou Hinata, tujuh belas tahun, kelas 2-4 SMA Karasuno, hobinya adalah menguntit teman sekelasnya, Tobio Kageyama. WARN : BL, Miss Typos.


Namanya Shouyou Hinata, tujuh belas tahun, kelas 2-4 SMA Karasuno, hobinya adalah menguntit teman sekelasnya, Tobio Kageyama. Menguntit berarti mengikuti secara diam-diam ke kantin, ke perpustakaan, ke ruang klub, ke kamar mandi, dan ke taman belakang sekolah saat sang idola bertemu kekasih rahasianya.

**Haikyuu ****© Haruichi Furudate**

**This is (just) a non-profit fanfiction.**

**Warning : demi mendukung jalannya cerita, di sini Hinata tidak termasuk anggota tim voli Karasuno.**

.

.

.

Hinata bersembunyi di balik rak buku setinggi dua meter. Wajahnya ditutupi kumpulan rumus matematika dasar. Sesekali dia melikir ke arah jarum jam dua, di sana Tobio Kageyama duduk sambil menggaruk kepala.

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang saat tatapan mereka bertemu, buru-buru dia memutus kontak dengan wajah memerah. Mata biru gelap Kageyama sukses membuatnya merinding, dia tahu sang idola sedang dalam mode tidak bisa diganggu. Tugas matematika yang harus dikumpulkan esok hari diyakini menjadi alasan utama. Meski minggu ini merupakan awal semester, guru mereka tidak merasa harus berbaik hati.

Pemuda itu sangat ingin membantu, tapi tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena posisinya berada tepat di bawah sang idola dalam hal pendidikan.

Tepukan keras di bahu nyaris membuat Hinata menjatuhkan bukunya. "_Senpai_! Jangan mengagetkanku!"

Tanaka tersenyum penuh arti pada Hinata, "Kenapa? Takut _pangeran_ tahu kalau dia punya _stalker_?" godanya.

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah. "Tanaka-_senpai_!" pekik Hinata yang disusul teguran penjaga perpustakaan. _Senpai_-nya tertawa tanpa suara.

"Sampai kapan kau mau bersembunyi? Ayo!" Tanaka menyeret pemuda pendek itu mendekati Kageyama yang berkutat dengan rumus-rumus. "Yo, Kageyama! Butuh bantuan?" tanyanya.

Kageyama mendongak dengan wajah kusut. "Tidak, terima kasih," ketusnya.

Rambut oranye Hinata menyembul di balik bahu Tanaka. Pemuda itu bergetar dari ujung rambut hingga kaki. "Ketus seperti biasa ya?" Tanaka tertawa dengan kedua tangan di pinggul, tidak takut ditegur penjaga perpustakaan. "Lihat, aku punya seseorang yang bisa membantu." Pemuda berambut super pendek itu menarik Hinata yang bersembunyi di balik tubuhnya.

"Hinata?" tanya Kageyama yang tak bisa menyembunyikan dengusan meremehkannya. Iris gelapnya meneliti pemuda pendek yang menatap tajam dengan mata berair.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata galak, "kau meragukan kemampuanku?" tuntutnya.

Kageyama kembali menatap bukunya, "Kau lupa siapa yang lebih pintar di sini." Katanya tanpa menatap dua orang di hadapannya.

Tepat sasaran.

Perkataan Kageyama menusuk jantung Hinata.

"Hoi, hoi, kau belum tahu ya Hinata itu—"

"Ada apa ini?"

Seseorang menyela penjelasan Tanaka. Seseorang yang tak ingin ditemui Hinata di saat-saat seperti sekarang. Adalah Kei Tsukishima, kekasih rahasia Tobio Kageyama. Pemuda dengan tubuh setinggi 190_cm, _rambut kuning pucat dengan warna mata senada, dan berkacamata.

"Bukan urusanmu," ketus Kageyama masih memaku buku di atas meja.

"Hoo, sang _raja_ sedang kesulitan belajar rupanya." Ejekan Tsukishima selalu membawa dampak besar bagi Kageyama, dan hal itu membuat Hinata tenggelam dalam lautan cemburu. Pemuda itu bisa dengan bebas memanggil Kageyama dengan julukannya saat SMP tanpa mendapat hantaman di tubuhnya.

Kageyama menatap nyalang iris kuning di hadapannya. Sukses melupakan kehadiran dua orang lainnya. "Diam kau, Kacamata Idiot!" maki Kageyama sebelum mengemasi buku-bukunya dan berjalan menghentak meninggalkan perpustakaan.

"Tsk, _raja _yang tempramental." Bisik Tsukishima.

Tanaka menghela napas melihat kelakuan sehari-hari juniornya. "Kau senang sekali mengerjai Kageyama," katanya.

"Bukankah menyenangkan melihat sang _Raja Lapangan_ terbawa emosi?" balas Tsukishima sambil menatap Hinata penuh arti. Bukan membalas tatapan Tanaka yang tadi bertanya.

Sayangnya Hinata cukup tahu tatapan macam apa yang diberikan padanya. Tepatnya, karena hanya dia yang tahu jenis hubungan yang terjadi di antara dua orang pemain andalan tim voli SMA Karasuno itu. Bukan tidak mungkin jenius bertubuh raksasa di hadapannya pun tahu perasaan Hinata pada kekasih rahasianya.

"Ya, aku akui dia telihat lucu." Tanaka terkekeh sambil menatap pintu perpustakaan, tidak memahami situasi di antara kedua juniornya.

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

* * *

><p>Meski belum sembuh dari sakit hatinya, Hinata tetap menjalankan jadwal rutin menguntit sang idola.<p>

Kageyama sedang beristirahat di taman belakang sekolah yang sepi dan Hinata bersembunyi di balik rumput tinggi yang ditata rapi mengelilingi taman. Wajah idolanya masih terlihat kusut pasca kejadian di perpustakaan.

Seperti biasa, Hinata akan menghitung dari satu hingga sepuluh. Kemudian Tsukishima akan muncul di hitungan sembilan. Duduk tepat di sebelah Kageyama yang diam-diam tersenyum.

"Kulihat kau punya penggemar." Kata Tsukishima.

Kageyama menoleh dengan wajah bingung, "Siapa?" tanyanya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tertawa. "Hinata," jawabnya.

Tubuh Hinata menegang saat namanya disebut. Posisinya cukup strategis untuk mendengar setiap percakapan kedua pemuda itu. Tidak menyangka Tsukishima akan membahas dirinya di saat seperti ini. Mungkinkah pemuda itu cemburu padanya? Hinata jadi ingin tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Dirinya yang hanya sebatas penggemar rahasia tak pantas dijadikan penyebab cemburu.

"Hinata?" tanya Kageyama, "dia hanya teman satu kelas yang mengganggu."

Lihat? Bahkan Hinata jauh dari kata pantas untuk dijadikan saingan Tsukishima.

Tsukishima terkekeh, "Mengganggu? Menurutku dia anak yang cukup baik," akunya.

"Ya, terserah." Kageyama memutar bola matanya kemudian bersandar pada bahu pemuda di sampingnya.

"Tobio,"

"Hm?"

"Menginaplah malam ini."

Di balik rerumputan Hinata bisa melihat senyum Kageyama.

Hati-hati pemuda itu mencoba meninggalkan dua orang yang dimabuk cinta. Meski nyaris tiap hari selama sebulan terakhir melihat mereka berduaan di tempat ini, tetap saja dia tidak akan sanggup melihat momen mesra keduanya.

Tiba-tiba saja dirinya teringat kejadian sebulan yang lalu, saat dirinya secara sengaja mengikuti Kageyama ke taman belakang dan menemukan idolanya bersama Tsukishima. Pemuda yang notabene suka mencari ribut dengan Kageyama. Awalnya dia pikir mereka akan melakukan adu tinju, nyatanya kedua pemuda itu hanya duduk sambil menggenggam tangan satu sama lain dalam diam.

Sejak hari itu Kageyama dan Tsukishima akan bertemu secara diam-diam di tempat yang sama dengan diawasi Hinata di balik rerumputan.

Hanya saja hari ini Hinata memang kurang beruntung.

Kakinya tanpa sengaja menginjak kaleng bekas minuman. Sukses meraih perhatian dua orang pemuda lainnya.

"Hinata?" Tsukishima tidak terlihat terkejut saat bertanya.

Mata biru gelap Kageyama menusuk tajam miliknya, membuat Hinata hanya bisa menelan ludah. Dia luar biasa gugup, tidak tahu hal apa yang akan menimpanya setelah ini. "Ha-halo. Aku kebetulan lewat sini, jadi—"

"Bisakah kau berhenti menjadi seorang pengganggu?"

Ah, lagi-lagi tepat sasaran.

Hinata hanya ingin mengubur dirinya sekarang—dan tak pernah muncul lagi.

"Mungkin dia memang tak sengaja lewat, Tobio." Tsukishima menepuk pelan bahu Kageyama. Mencoba mengajaknya menjauh dari sana. Walau terlihat tidak peduli, sebenarnya dia kasihan melihat Hinata yang seperti bisa meledak dan menangis kapan saja.

Sedang Hinata merasa semakin ditampar mendengar panggilan Tsukishima pada idolanya secara langsung tanpa bersembunyi. Yang rupanya terasa lebih sakit.

Namun bukannya setuju Kageyama malah menabur garam di atas lukanya, "Aku tahu kau seorang _stalker_. Maaf, tapi aku tidak suka dengan kebiasaan menguntitmu itu. Sangat mengganggu."

Hinata kehilangan kata-kata.

Dirinya hanya mampu menatap kosong pada tempat Kageyama dan Tsukishima berdiri beberapa menit yang lalu. Bahkan dia tak bisa membalas hujatan Kageyama padanya. Membiarkan pemuda itu pergi meninggalkannya bersama orang lain. Toh, memang apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu benar adanya.

Bahwa Hinata tak lebih dari seorang _stalker_ yang mengganggu.

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

* * *

><p>Hinata baru saja menutup kotak bekal yang kosong saat Tanaka menghampirinya. Dia memilih untuk menghabiskan bekal yang disiapkannya sendiri di bawah pohon sakura yang masih mekar tak jauh dari kantin sambil melihat-lihat klub lari mengelilingi lapangan di sebelah kanannya.<p>

"Oi, Hinata! Kenapa kau sudah jarang _berkunjung_ ke ruang olahraga?"

Bibir Hinata mengerucut mendengar penekanan pada kata berkunjung. Seniornya ini merupakan orang pertama yang memergokinya saat menguntit latihan Kageyama setahun yang lalu. Sejak saat itu mereka semakin dekat, pun Tanaka termasuk bisa dipercaya untuk menjaga rahasia.

"Aku sedang banyak tugas," Hinata menggaruk kepala saat menjawab.

Tanaka terkekeh. "Oh? Rupanya _kouhai_-ku yang manis ini sudah dewasa," tawanya semakin meledak melihat wajah kesal Hinata. "Tapi sepertinya ada yang mencarimu," katanya setelah puas menertawakan pemuda di sebelahnya.

Hinata diam, tidak mau berharap banyak atau menuntut penjelasan dari seniornya. Tidak, dia baru akan berharap kalau saja Tanaka tidak mengatakannya dengan seringai menggoda dan usil miliknya. Setidaknya ada satu orang yang menyadari absennya Hinata _mengunjungi_ ruang olahraga selama seminggu—sejak insiden tak sengaja dipergoki Kageyama.

"_Senpai_!" geramnya memubuat Tanaka kembali meledak dalam tawa.

Tidak enak karena sudah menggoda juniornya Tanaka pun mencoba berhenti tertawa sekalipun berakhir dengan kekehan pelan. "Maaf, aku hanya bercanda. Tapi serius, kalau kau ada waktu datanglah ke ruang olahraga. Aku tahu kau suka bermain voli."

"Terima kasih, _senpai_. Tapi aku tidak bisa bermain," jawab Hinata muram.

Tanaka menggeleng, "Kau bisa mencoba, minggu depan anak kelas satu akan diseleksi. Kau tak perlu takut, kau mendapat rekomendasi langsung dari kapten." Katanya sambil memasang pose heroik dengan ibu jari teracung ke dadanya yang busung.

Mata Hinata berbinar, "Kapten? _Senpai_ jadi kapten?" dia memekik antusias melihat anggukan Tanaka. "Woah! Selamat, _senpai_!"

Tanaka tertawa bangga, "Aku tunggu kau minggu depan jam tujuh pagi. Kalau butuh bantuan untuk latihan jangan segan mencariku," katanya sebelum menepuk pundak Hinata dan berjalan menjauh.

"Terima kasih, _senpai_!" teriakan Hinata dibalas lambaian Tanaka yang menghilang di keramaian kantin.

Saat tiba di kelas Hinata tahu dirinya sedang diperhatikan. Dia memilih diam dan duduk di bangkunya tanpa menoleh. Berada di kelas yang sama dengan Kageyama sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya berada dalam tekanan batin.

Sejak insiden itu Hinata sebisa mungkin menjauh dari Kageyama. Bahkan berhenti total dari kegiatan menguntitnya. Dia mencoba tidak mengikuti saat melihat sang idola berjalan berdua dengan kekasihnya, hanya sebatas tahu kalau mereka akan berduaan lagi.

Tengkuknya terasa dingin. Refleks dia mengusap permukaan kulit yang tiba-tiba berkeringat. Tatapan dari belakang sana seakan mampu mengulitinya. Hinata harus berpegangan pada ujung mejanya untuk menahan diri agar tidak menoleh, namun dia mengaku kalau dia tak sanggup.

"Apa?" tanyanya saat berbalik, nyaris membentak.

Kageyama menatapnya dengan alis terangkat, "Apa?" dia balik bertanya.

Wajah Hinata memerah sampai telinga. Otak kecilnya baru bisa menganalisa keadaan. Dengan harga diri yang tersisa dia memutar tubuhnya, kembali menghadap papan tulis yang bersih.

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

* * *

><p>"Kageyama!" seru Tanaka meminta <em>toss<em> dari _setter_ andalan tim voli Karasuno.

Dalam sekejap bola melambung dengan kecepatan dan sudut yang sempurna. Menghasilkan _spike_ yang mendarat jauh dari jangkauan lawan di seberang net.

"_Nice_, Kageyama!" puji rekan timnya.

Anggota tim voli Karasuno yang sibuk dengan latihan rutin mereka tidak menyadari surai oranye yang menyembul di balik jendela. Mata coklat yang meneliti penuh minat pada bola yang melambung di atas lapangan dan pada _setter_ yang terlihat fokus mengamati seluruh lapangan.

Berada dalam tim yang sama dengan Kageyama adalah mimpi terindah seorang Shouyou Hinata.

Dia sadar dengan kemampuannya yang di bawah rata-rata tak akan mampu meloloskannya bahkan untuk duduk di bangku cadangan. Hinata tidak punya apa-apa selain lompatan yang tinggi dan semangat juang yang mengikis setiap hari.

Sepertinya dia harus menolak tawaran Tanaka untuk ikut seleksi masuk tim bersama anak kelas satu minggu depan.

"Oh? Bukankah itu Hinata?"

Pertanyaan Tsukishima sukses menggiring seluruh pasang mata di dalam ruang olahraga ke arah jendela tempat Hinata mengintip. Sekilas Hinata bisa melihat seringai usil Tsukishimia sebelum dia bersembunyi dan memutuskan untuk berlari, menjauhi teriakan Tanaka yang memanggil namanya.

Hinata bernapas lewat mulut yang terengah. Dirinya tidak sadar berlari tanpa tujuan selain menjauhi ruang olahraga dan Kageyama. Dia sudah berada di tempatnya biasa memarkirkan sepeda.

"Sialan!" umpatnya di sela tarikan napas. "Tsukishima sialan!"

Dia menyesal karena pada akhirnya memilih mengintip setelah seminggu penuh tidak berani menginjakkan kaki di sekitar ruang olahraga.

Sekarang dia harus bersiap menerima hujatan Kageyama karena tertangkap basah mengintipnya lagi. Sisi positifnya dia jadi punya alasan lain untuk mengubur mimpi bermain voli di tim yang sama dengan sang idola. Selain karena kemampuannya yang jauh dari kata lumayan, dia tidak mungkin satu tim dengan orang yang menganggapnya pengganggu.

Satu alasan lain adalah, dia tidak akan sanggup melihat Kageyama bersama dengan Tsukishima. Bahkan harus mengabiskan sepanjang hari berlatih dengan mereka. Tidak, terima kasih.

Sambil menggiring sepeda menjauhi sekolah, Hinata berjanji untuk betul-betul berhenti menjadi _stalker_ Tobio Kageyama dan melupakan perasaan apapun yang pernah dia miliki terhadap pemuda itu sebelum sesuatu menghantam kepalanya dari belakang.

Hinata memekik kesakitan, refleks memegang kepala dan menjatuhkan sepeda.

"Sakit! Apa-apan itu?" tuntutnya pada siapapun yang berani melemparkan boli voli yang kini menggelinding di dekat kakinya.

Adalah Kageyama yang menjulang dengan tatapan mautnya. Hinata yakin dia bisa melihat aura hitam di sekeliling tubuh tinggi itu. Niat memaki si pelaku seketika hilang.

"Mau kemana kau, bodoh?" tanya Kageyama.

Hinata menelan ludah susah payah. Situasi seketika berbalik tidak menguntungkannya. Dimana dirinya yang seharusnya menuntut maaf dari pemuda yang diyakini meleparnya dengan bola kini harus menjadi korban amukan tanpa alasan Kageyama.

"Pulang?" jawabnya sangat tidak yakin.

Kepala Kageyama tertunduk setelahnya. Walau samar, Hinata bisa mendengar pemuda itu bernapas pelan lewat mulut. Memaksanya mencari kesalahan macam apa yang dia perbuat sehingga pemuda itu murka padanya.

Ah, apakah soal kedatangannya ke ruang olahraga tadi?

Sebegitu tak sudinya kah Kageyama berada cukup dekat dengan dirinya?

Pemuda di hadapannya masih diam. Hinata menghela napas dan berbalik. Mengambil sepeda yang terjatuh kemudian mulai menggiring menjauh.

Namun lagi-lagi dirinya dipaksa berhenti. Bukan dengan lemparan bola, tapi dengan kedua tangan panjang yang menarik kerah bajunya dari belakang. Memaksa pegangannya lepas dari sepeda.

Hinata tidak punya pilihan lain selain meronta dan memaki, "Hei! Lepaskan aku Kageyama, bodoh!"

"Tidak sebelum kita sampai di ruang olahraga," jawabnya _kalem_. Sayangnya pemuda yang diseret merupakan jenis yang pantang menyerah. Alhasil Kageyama tidak punya pilihan selain meletakkan tubuh kecil itu di pundak selayaknya membawa karung beras.

Saat tiba di depan ruang olahraga Hinata sudah berhenti berusaha, walau khawatir pada apa yang menantinya di balik pintu. Tubuhnya diturunkan dengan entengnya oleh Kageyama. Sebelum dia sempat protes sebuah kain hitam menutup pandangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Buka!" Hinata akui dia mulai panik. Berbagai kemungkinan seperti akan dibunuh di tangan sang idola membuat tubuhnya semakin bergetar.

Dirinya tidak menyangka Kageyama nekat membunuhnya. Padahal Hinata menjadi _stalker_ semata-mata karena dia kagum, atau suka, atau cinta, pada pemuda yang saat ini mengeratkan ikatan kain di belakang kepalanya.

"Diam. Atau kau mau aku memakai cara yang lain?" ancam Kageyama tepat di telinganya.

Tubuh Hinata menegang seketika. Dia yakin kain yang menutup matanya saat ini basah oleh air mata. Dalam keputusasaan dirinya melangkah dalam kegelapan—diikuti Kageyama dari belakang.

Suara pintu yang digeser seperti seruan kematian bagi Hinata. "Kageyama? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya, nyaris terisak.

Tidak ada jawaban dari orang di belakangnya membuatnya semakin panik dan takut.

Kemana perginya anggota tim voli Karasuno yang lain? Kenapa terasa sangat sepi di dalam ruangan ini? Mungkinkah Kageyama tidak membawanya ke ruang olahraga, melainkan ke tempat lain yang cukup sepi supaya dia bisa membunuhnya tanpa diketahui orang lain?

Hinata menelan isakannya.

"Ka-kageyama?" panggilnya lagi.

Tak ada suara melainkan ikatan kain yang melonggar dan terjatuh di kaki sebagai jawaban.

Pupil kecoklatan itu refleks menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba. Satu detik setelahnya terdengar kegaduhan dari arah depan.

"KEJUTAAAAAN!"

Teriakan itu memiliki jenis suara yang berbeda. Hinata mematung di tempat. Di hadapannya terpampang kain hitam panjang yang dipegang erat oleh anggota tim voli Karasuno.

Namun hal yang membuatnya tak mampu berkata adalah kalimat yang tertulis di atas permukaan kain itu :

SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, SHOUYOU HINATA. AKU MENCINTAIMU.

Dengan nama Tobio Kageyama di sudut kanan bawah. Tercetak dengan huruf yang lebih kecil, namun terbaca dengan jelas oleh mata berair Hinata.

"Ini adalah hadiah untukmu yang berani berhenti menjadi satu-satunya _stalker_ yang kupunya."

Hinata tidak tahu berapa kali pemuda di sampingnya membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata. Yang pasti dia hanya ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya sekarang. Sayangnya, dia juga tak bisa mengontrol tawa bahagianya. Membuatnya terlihat lucu karena terbahak di sela isakan.

"Sepertinya rencana kita sukses!" teriak Tanaka. Kapten baru Karasuno itu memegang erat bagian tengah kain yang terbentang.

Masih tertawa Hinata meneliti wajah bahagia di hadapannya satu-satu. Sampai matanya bertemu dengan iris kuning Tsukishima. Dia pun sadar akan satu hal : "Bukankah kau dan Kageyama?" pertanyaannya mengambang.

Tsukishima berdecak dengan wajah memerah. "Aku terpaksa melakukan hal menjijikkan itu," jawabnya. Tidak berusaha menyembunyikan rasa jijiknya sama sekali.

"Dia dihukum karena tidak mendengarkan perintah kapten baru untuk _berdamai_ dengan Kageyama," jelas seorang pemuda bertubuh lebih rendah daripada Hinata. Matanya terlihat berbinar, "Aku Nishinoya. Salam kenal, Hinata." Katanya.

"Sa-salam kenal, _senpai_!" Hinata menunduk kaku dan penuh semangat.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" tuntut pemuda di sampingnya tiba-tiba.

Hinata menatap tepat ke arah mata biru gelap itu. "Aku—uh, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang aku pengganggu?" tanyanya, sedikit kesal mengingat perkataan Kageyama tempo hari.

"_Setter_ kami hanya malu, Hinata. Sebenarnya sudah lama dia tahu kalau kau itu suka menguntit," jawab Tanaka usil.

Wajah Hinata memerah maksimal. Kebiasaannya sudah jadi rahasia umum rupanya.

"Karena dia seorang pengecut dan tidak berani bertanya langsung, aku pun jadi korban. Dipaksa mengikuti drama cinta menjijikkan supaya dia bisa tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya." Jelas Tsukishima tanpa diminta.

Kageyama menggeram, "Diam kau, idiot. Salahmu sendiri yang suka mencari masalah denganku."

"Tsk. Terserah," decak Tsukishima sambil memutar bola mata.

Tatapan Kageyama kembali ke wajah basah Hinata. "Jadi, jawabanmu?" tanyanya datar.

Hinata menelan ludah. Panas di wajahnya menjalar hingga telinga. Kemudian dia mengangguk. Menghasilkan sorakan bahagia dan teriakan usil dari seluruh anggota Karasuno.

"Terima kasih," kata Kageyama sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang sudah lama diidamkan Hinata untuk dirinya sendiri.

Siapa sangka kalau idolanya juga memendam rasa padanya? Mungkin karena Hinata dan Kageyama sama-sama bodoh. Membuat mereka harus melibatkan banyak orang untuk bisa seperti sekarang.

Suara Tanaka memecah tatapan penuh cinta dan haru di antara pasangan baru itu, "Jadi, kami sudah bisa melepaskan benda ini kan? Sejujurnya ini agak berat."

Hinata tertawa, "Tentu saja. Terima kasih banyak untuk _senpai _semua," katanya sambil menunduk penuh hormat. Dia pun tersenyum pada pemuda di sampingnya, "Juga untukmu, Kageyama. Uh, hanya saja—"

"Hm? Apa? Ada yang kurang?" tanya Kageyama dengan alis terangkat.

Hinata tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk kepala.

"**Hari ini bukan ulang tahunku**."

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>Krik krik krik.<p>

GARING BANGET KAN YA? Ha ha ha. Maap ._.

Maaf kalau idenya rada maksa dan pasaran. Ga tau kenapa pengen banget nulis KageHina :3 abis mereka unyuk parah sih, aku bisa apah kalo enggak jadiin mereka otepeh? /diinjeq

Niatnya sih bikin ff yg angst, tapi gatau kenapa kalau sama KageHina saya gabisa bikin yang enggak fluff :") jadinya saya bikin Kageyama naksir Hinata (seperti ff fluff pada umumnya), tapi di akhir sy coba nge-troll (tapi gagal dan garing) Kageyama lupa/salah inget tanggal lahir Hinata xDDD

Btw ff ini juga saya buat khusus untuk salah satu imouto yang ga kalah unyu sama otp ini, Ochiiii. Nih, ini ff yg kujanjiin, maaf kalau kurang memuaskan, ini dibikinnya di tengah jadwal UAS soalnya #curhat :")

Have some thougths 'bout the story? Tell me on review! #wink

**Regards,**

**Kitsune Haru Hachi**


End file.
